Twin Beds
Recap When Don asks Robin to move in with him, Barney insists that he must first meet him. Don finds out that Robin has dated both Ted and Barney and leaves, stating it was weird for Robin to still be friends with her ex boyfriends. Meanwhile Lily and Marshall have Twin beds when they go away for a weekend, and find them so comfy they get them at home. When Don forgives Robin and invites the gang over for food as an apology, Barney begins to show jealousy, confiding in Ted that he still loves Robin and that he also is still in love with her too. The two decide to look at their 'letter'- a reminder to themselves of why they broke up with Robin- however the both still feel that they are still in love with her. The two get drunk and end up going to Don's apartment to confess to Robin, however both Don and Robin are leaving for their 4am job. Don puts them to sleep on the couch. Later when Robin comes back they both apologise for their behaviour, saying Don is great and that they'll make him feel more welcome. Robin reveals that she is going to avoid the gang since she believes Don is the real thing and that it is weird she s hanging out with her ex-boyfriends. She reveals she is going to move in with Don. Barney and Ted decide to write new letters to themselves and Ted notes that after not speaking to them for 4 days- Robin still hasn't mentioned anything about moving out. However the next morning, after discovering another empty carton in the fridge- he goes to confront her to find she has already moved out. Meanwhile, Lily and Marshall have doubts about the twin beds, since Don mentioned he tried to do the same with his ex-wife and how it only made them grow further apart. In the end both Lily and Marshall decide to keep a double bed instead. Continuity *Robin leaves an empty milk container in Don's fridge; Robin and Ted argue over Robin's habit of doing this in . *In this episode, Marshall exclaims that he is surprised her hourly pee breaks are not just steam, this is a reference to the episode in which we learn Lily pees hourly when on the road to Gazola's. *The episode tells of how Ted writes letters to Future Ted in the aftermath of many of Ted's breakups, including Natalie from , Karen from and , Ted and Stella's breakup in , Ted and Robin's breakup in , and Barney and Robin's breakup in . Gallery : For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Twin Beds images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * It was heavily implied in that the Blue French Horn was returned to the bistro. Especially because Ted said that they would not return his credit card and driver's license unless it was returned. However, it is unclear if he brought it from the apartment or he re-stole it from the bistro. Allusions and Outside References * Ted mentions the 'Jets' from the musical West Side Story * Ted mentions Project Runway Music Other Notes Guests * Ben Koldyke - Don Frank Reception References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 5